


Anywhere

by KateBlack



Category: BuzzFeed Violet (Short Films), Buzzfeed Ladylike (Web Series)
Genre: Bounty Hunter, F/F, Wild West, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateBlack/pseuds/KateBlack
Summary: After collecting a large bounty, Ashly goes to a Saloon to celebrate, where she meets a beautiful Saloon Girl named Chantel.





	Anywhere

Ashly’s pocket was fat with gold.

She’d been hunting him down for months now. Shane Madej, one of the most infamous bandits in the West, was not an easy man to find. He was careful to cover up his tracks. She’d had to look at his past heists and guess what his next one would be to catch him. Somehow, she had gotten lucky, and shot him dead outside the town bank.

The sheriff had been more than happy to pay her his entire bounty.

Now, Ashly was ready to celebrate. It wasn’t every day a woman found herself with this much gold; she could retire on it if she wanted to. Ashly was more than ready to spend it.

It didn’t take her long to find a Saloon; in a town as big as the one she was in, they were everywhere. She flung open the doors and stepped inside.

The Saloon looked like every other one she’d ever been in. The ground floor contained a few tables and a bar and was covered with people. Gamblers, prostitutes, cowboys; the usual crowd. A set of stairs led up to the second floor, where Ashly assumed the rooms were.

She walked up to the bar. There was only one bartender, a short man with glasses, who looked thoroughly overworked. She sat down and waited, tapping her fingers on the wooden counter as she did.

The bartender got to her eventually. “What can I get you?”

“A room,” she replied, “and a bourbon.”

The man nodded and reached underneath the counter to grab a key, before grabbing a bottle off the shelf behind him. He placed both down in front of her. “That’ll be five eagles.”

Ashly placed the money on the counter and took a swing from her drink. She scanned the Saloon, looking for anyone she could join. There were a few gambling tables, which she assumed would be a good start.

Before she could rise from her seat, however, she heard a voice from behind her. “Hey.”

She took a glance behind herself. Standing there was what was very obviously a Saloon Girl, if her outfit told Ashly anything. She had her hands on her hips.

She was pretty, as most Saloon Girls are. She had long, dark hair that ended well below her shoulders, and had pretty deep black eyes. Once she saw that she had Ashly’s attention, she slid into the chair next to her.

“Hey,” Ashly responded. She didn’t know why this prostitute was speaking to her; it wasn’t like she could make any money off her, no matter how much Ashly wished she could. Whatever the reason, however, Ashly was interested.

  
“What are you doing here all by yourself?” The woman asked, resting her elbow on the counter with a smile. She had a pretty smile, one that lit up her entire face.

“I didn’t have anyone to come here with,” Ashly responded. The statement wasn’t false; she’d always worked alone.

“You expect me to believe that someone as pretty as you doesn’t have a husband?” The woman asked. “Get out.”

“I could say the same thing for you,” Ashly joked. Something about this girl was… inviting. She felt like she could talk to her. Of course, she’d never tell her the real reason why she didn’t have a husband, but still. Something about her smile made Ashly want to make her keep it on forever.

“How do you know I don’t have one?” The woman asked.

Ashly raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down, making the other woman laugh. “Solid point.”

“What’s your name?” Ashly asked. If she was going to have a conversation with this woman, she’d have to at least know her name first.

“Chantel,” She replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Chantel. Ashly had never heard of that name before. She liked it. “What’s yours?”  
  
“Ashly,” Ashly replied. “Ashly Perez.”

“Nice to meet you, Ashly,” Chantel stuck out her hand, which Ashly took. “What brings you to Tombstone?”

Ashly paused for a second. Giving away what she did could be dangerous, no matter how trustworthy Chantel seemed to be.

“Work,” She replied. It wasn’t a lie.

“That’s why I’m here, too,” Chantel smiled. “It’s probably why we’re all here.”

Ashly nodded and took another sip of her beer. Chantel looked around the room and sighed, before turning back to look at her.

“What do you do for a living, Ashly?” She asked.

She should’ve been expecting that question, in all honesty, but it still caught her off guard. She wasn’t sure if she should give it away. Bounty hunters tended to make a lot of money; Chantel could rob her on the spot. Or maybe she was a wanted criminal, or knew one. Ashly could wind up dead.

“I’m a bounty hunter,” Ashly replied. She wasn’t entirely sure why she didn’t lie, but something told her not to. She tensed, her hand drifting near her gun, which was secured tightly to her waist.

Chantel’s entire face lit up. “A bounty hunter?”

Ashly nodded.

“That’s amazing!” She exclaimed. “Gosh, all the women I meet are so boring. But a bounty hunter? That’s… that’s incredible. You’ve killed people, right?”

Ashly grinned at Chantel’s excitement. “I try to avoid it, but… yeah.”  
  
“Wow,” Chantel sighed. “Man, I wish my life was that exciting.”

“Being a wh- Saloon Girl isn’t exciting enough?” Ashly almost said “whore” but caught herself at the last second. She didn’t want to offend Chantel.

Chantel acted like she hadn’t even noticed. “Not at all. Every night’s the same. If the pay weren’t so good, I would’ve quit a long time ago.”

There was a long silence as the two women stared at each other. Then, without even asking, Chantel reached forward, grabbed Ashly’s bourbon, and drank the rest of it.

If anyone else had done that, Ashly would’ve shot them in the head. But Chantel… Chantel was different. Ashly couldn’t even imagine hurting this girl.

“Anyways,” Chantel said once she’d finished and slammed the bottle back down on the counter. “Want to come to my bed?”

Of all the things Ashly had been expecting to hear, that wasn’t one of them.

“What?” Ashly asked. Surely, she must’ve heard her wrong.

“Want to come to my bed?” Chantel asked again.

Ashly was stunned. Her entire life, she’d thought she was the only girl in the world who liked girls. Hearing Chantel say that; it was surreal.

“Yes,” Ashly replied. Sharing a bed with Chantel sounded like a dream come true.

Chantel picked Ashly’s room key off the counter and looked at the number displayed on it. “Then follow me.”

She grabbed Ashly’s hand and pulled her to her feet, leading her through the crowded room and up the stairs. She pulled her to a door, unlocked it, and threw her inside. She locked the door behind them in record time and pushed Ashly onto the bed, pressing their lips together as she did. Ashly barely had enough time to process what was going on before her shirt was off, and Chantel’s hands were running down her skin.

Afterward, as Ashly lay in bed with her arm wrapped around Chantel, running her fingers through her hair, a thought came to her.

“How did you know?” She asked, still a little breathless.

“Know what?” Chantel asked.

“That I like women?” Ashly replied, looking down at her.

Chantel grinned. “You just seemed like the type.”

They lay there in silence for a few seconds, listening to the sounds of the Saloon below them.

“Can you take me with you?” Chantel asked. “Away from here. I want to help you find criminals. To kill them. I want… I want to be with you.”

Ashly didn’t reply for a few seconds, processing her words. She wanted to come with her? Ashly had always worked alone. She’d never had a partner before. Perhaps it was time that she did. She wanted to get to know Chantel better. She wanted that more than anything in the world.

“Yes,” She replied. “I’ll take you anywhere.”


End file.
